The invention relates to a depilation device as defined in the preamble of claim 1.
Such a depilation device as defined in the preamble of claim 1 is known, for example, from patent document EP 0 348 862 A2. The known depilation device comprises a housing which extends substantially fully in one longitudinal housing direction, so that the handle portion and the head portion extend in the longitudinal housing direction, while the depilation means formed by a drivable spiraling spring are present at a side wall of the housing which extends substantially parallel to the longitudinal housing direction. This design of the housing and this arrangement of the depilation means relative to the housing result in a comparatively uncomfortable handling of the known depilation device in various operational situations during operation, in particular when a depilation operation is to be carried out in the region of a body cavity or an inner curve of the body. It was found with the known depilation device, furthermore, that the depilation means thereof are comparatively badly visible during operation of the device, so that a directional application of the depilation means to hairs to be removed can be carried out with insufficient accuracy, which renders a fast and satisfactory depilation operation more difficult.
The invention has for its object to avoid the problems described above, or at least to reduce them to such an extent that no adverse influences occur as in the known depilation device, and to provide an improved depilation device.
To achieve the above object, the characteristics as defined in the characterizing part of claim 1 are provided in a depilation device as defined in the preamble of claim 1. The provision of the features according to the invention safeguards a very comfortable handling of the depilation device in a simple manner and practically without additional means at all times, also when a depilation operation is to be carried out in body cavities or inner curves of the body. It is furthermore achieved by means of the characteristic features of the invention that the depilation discs provided in the region of the free end of the head portion are readily visible during a depilation operation, so that the depilation discs can be accurately aimed at hairs to be removed, which safeguards a fast and effective depilation operation.
It may be noted that a depilation device is known, for example, from the two patent documents EP 0 532 106 B1 and EP 0 532 107 B1 which can be held in one hand during operation and which comprises depilation discs as the depilation means which can be driven into rotation, and which has a housing with a handle portion and a head portion; however, the entire housing extends in the longitudinal housing direction here, and accordingly both the handle portion and the head portion extend parallel to the longitudinal housing direction, while the depilation discs are provided in the region of the free end of the head portion. It is true that in either of these depilation devices the depilation discs are well visible during a depilation operation, but holding of the depilation device is not so pleasant on account of the longitudinal housing design, so that a longer depilation activity may lead to undesirable fatigue symptoms in the hand holding the depilation device, and a comfortable handling of the depilation device is not always safeguarded in the case of a longer depilation operation.
It may further be noted that a depilation device is known from the patent document EP 0 381 876 A2 which comprises as its depilation means depilation rollers which can be driven into rotation and which are provided in the region of an opening of the housing of the depilation device. The housing of the depilation device is here directed substantially parallel to a longitudinal housing direction which is perpendicular to the axes of the depilation rollers, and this housing comprises a head portion containing the depilation rollers and a handle portion merging into said head portion in the longitudinal housing direction and formed in part by a housing cover. The housing of this depilation device comprises a lateral curvature in the region of its handle portion, which curvature is provided for accommodating a drive motor for driving the depilation rollers, but which does not form a separate handle portion of the housing. No particularly comfortable handling was achieved in this known depilation device either, the cause thereof being the longitudinal housing design which extends substantially parallel to the longitudinal housing direction. It may be noted that the elongate housing of the depilation device was realized without lateral curvature by means of a modified arrangement of the drive motor as compared with the solution disclosed in the patent document EP 0 381 876 A2, which patent document relates to a depilation device actually marketed by applicant. The above-mentioned midified depilation device was brought on the market by applicant under the type designation HP 2830.
In a depilation device according to the invention, the transition between the handle portion and the head portion may be an abrupt one. It was found to be very advantageous, however, when in addition the characteristic as claimed in claim 2 is provided in a depilation device according to the invention. Such an arrangement of the depilation device according to the invention can be held and handled in a particularly comfortable manner.
It was furthermore found to be highly advantageous in a depilation device according to the invention when in addition the characteristics as claimed in claim 3 are provided. Such an arrangement was found to be favorable with regard to a pleasant and comfortable actuation of the switching means.
The aspects described above and further aspects of the invention will become apparent from the following description of an embodiment and are clarified further with reference to this embodiment.